April O'Neil
April O'Neil was the first human that the Ninja Turtles were allied with as along as female and was Donatello and Casey Jone and Zantou's love interest until she chose Zantou officaly ending the triangle and become Zantou's girlfriend and is Irma Langinstein (the real one)'s best friend. Appearance April appears as a young-looking shy 16-year-old. She has ginger hair that appears to be tied up into a small ponytail and right-sided curved bangs. She also has a yellow headband. April wears an elbow-length black shirt with a yellow and white sport shirt with the number "5" over it, blue denim shorts, black leggings, brown bandages/bracelets around her wrists, white high socks with two blue stripes on them and black low-heeled boots. Though you may not notice it, April has a clip on her right back pocket of her shorts. The clip is colored gold and has a little ball with a heart. There also appears to be keys that are assumed to be house keys. April is very slim and has blue eyes with one eyelash, and freckles. When she was in space She began wearing a yellow space suit over her normal outfit with a white belt and boots. In City at War: She wears a black Suit, with 2 lines in the sides Powers, Skills and Abilities April seems to have a idiosyncratic ability to sense emotions in certain arenas (similarly to Splinter), and she can seemingly "see" into the person - or mutant's - 'soul', such as when she recognized a mutant monkey to be the missing Dr Rockwell. This could indicate that, since she is a soulful person herself, she can detect the true emotions of someone, as opposed to one who mimics them or is but a malicious individual.This seemed to be evident when she looked into the monkey's eyes, likely judging if he is truly a good person or not, though the exact way that she did it is unknown. As of more recently, it's discovered that she can hear things that Splinter (who has great hearing) can't. In "The Kraang Conspiracy," it is revealed that she can emit a telepathic signal (that incapacitates all of the enemies around herself) when she is under severe pressure. In this episode, it is also revealed that she is, in fact, a half human, half alien mutant, which partially explains her inherent psychic powers. This has also allowed her to be immune to mutagen and Kraang Water. April is, thus far, an amateur ninja, but she seems to be relatively competent with a Tessen in combat, but she still has yet to broaden her skill-range but her skills are improving. Personality April is a smart, strange, tomboyish, and shy sixteen year-old girl with an indie rock vibe. April is determined and quite resourceful. She is fiercely loyal to her mutant friends. When the turtles are ready to give up, April volunteers to find out Shredder's plot. She is also somewhat reckless, too. She cares about her family, or what's left of it, above all else. Any threat to her father is one that she takes very seriously, and when she finds out that the Turtles are accidentally responsible for his mutation, she becomes enraged and severs her ties with them. However, when she is once again assaulted by Karai, she calls Donnie for help. After he and the others save her, they reconcile and she had a crush on Zantou, the turtle's brother and he felt the same way and started dating, and often gets mad when people badmouth him or hurt him. Voice Actress Mae Whitman Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Mutants Category:Good Girls Category:Girlfriends Category:Daughters Category:Kunoichi Category:Psychic Category:Humans Category:Alive